Arthur to the Rescue
by AnimeMandi22
Summary: Arthur comes across a'damsel' in distress and takes him home as payment for rescuing him. Slash. Arthur/OC. I don't care if the fandom has an 'unspoken' rule of no OCs. Fanfiction means I can write what I want when I want deal with it, or don't read it


**NOTE: THIS HAS AN OC CHARACTER AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I DON'T GIVE A SHIT I WRITE WHAT I WANT WHEN I WANT AND IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT THAT IS YOUR PROBLEM. THE POINT IN FANFICTION IS TO USE THE CHARACTERS AND WRITE STORIES THAT YOU LIKE AND WANT. I WILL USE AN OC CHARACTER IF I WANT TO AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! AND NEXT TIME SOMEONE HAS AS PROBLEM WITH SOMETHING HAVE THE BALLS TO SIGN IN AND GIVE ME AWAY TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR F OFF. **

**Title: Arthur to the Rescue**

**Pairing: Arthur/ OC**

**Warnings: Cross-dressing, language some may find offensive, slash, this is rated M for a reason people.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. I am only borrowing him of the time being so that he can play with My Robbie. :)**

**Note: This is completely consensual even it it doesn't seem it at some points. My best friend and I wrote this together I wrote most of the stuff about Arthur and he wrote most of the stuff about Robert. **

**Note 2: I want to say sorry to all my readers. I know I have been gone for a quite a while. and now I'm posting stuff that isn't even my normal genre. I hope you still like it enough to read and review.**

**

* * *

**

The bandits had him pinned to the ground in the middle of the woods somewhere on his way to Camelot. One was holding his arms, which were tied together, down. Then there were two more holding his legs down while there was a forth attempting to pull the dress up.

He screamed as the bandit slid his hand up his exposed legs. That's when he heard another voice, definitely male, and definitely sexy.

"Release him this instant."

The bandit climbs off the boy and orders the others to tie his feet together so he does run away before they are done killing the new blonde comer.

The next thing the boy new the blonde had the ringleader pinned to a tree with his sword at his throat and the others had run off.

"Please don't kill him!" the boy cries and Arthur turns to him.

"He and his little buddies were just trying to rape you... And you want me to what... Let him go?"

"No, but I don't want you to kill him either."

Suddenly, the bandit shoves the Knight off of him. He runs off and disappears before the knight can follow him.

"Are you happy? He got away."

"No I am not happy he got away because now he might hurt someone else. I just didn't want you to kill him in front of me."

The knight straightens up and walks over to the boy. He juts stairs down at him, examining what he is wearing.

"Thank you for rescuing me noble sir. If you hadn't saved me..." the boy visibly shutters and refuses to continue his sentence.

"My pleasure." he says and then leans down to untie the buys feet and react around him to untie his hands.

As he leans over the boy kisses him on the lips before the knight has a chance to untie him. The knight pulls away and stares at him for a moment before he puts a hand behind his neck and pulls him in for a more passionate kiss.

The boy gasps and pulls away as best as he can under the circumstances before exclaiming, "I don't even know you name."

"You kissed me first," the knight reasoned. "But my name is Arthur... and your name is?"

The boy blushes and tries to turn his head away as he says, "I'm Robert."

Arthur puts his hands on either side of Robert's face and makes him look at him before kissing him again. Robert kisses back and pulls on the ropes still tied around his wrists.

"You want to be untied? Why? I won't hurt you... much," then Arthur starts to kiss his cheek, neck, and shoulder. Robert gives up trying to get untied and leans back to give Arthur better access.

As Arthur starts to slide his hands down Robert's sides the boy moans and tells him to stop.

"Why do you want me to stop? Don't you like it?"

"I have been here for hours, its cold and my muscles are stiff; take me away from here... And then you can do what you like with me," as he finishes and realizes what he has just told Arthur, Robert blushes and turns his head away.

"Alright then I will take you home with me." Arthur then untied one of his hands and pills them around in front of him before he ties them together again. Then Arthur picks Robert up bridal style and carries him toward were he left his horse. "Why is it you have this dress on by the way?"

After recovering from the shock of being tied up again Robert says with a pout, "Don't you like it?"

"I like it, but it would look better on the floor in my chamber."

Robert ignores Arthur's comment and finally recovers from being tied up again, "Why have you tied me up again!" He exclaims.

"So you can't change your mind and runaway."

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to, you ate so strong."

As Arthur carries him Robert loops his arms around his neck and starts to kiss and suck Arthur's neck.

"Well then let's just say I like tying you up."

When they reach Arthur's horse, he sets Robert down long enough to mount and then yank his up in front of him so he's sitting side saddle. Arthur wraps Robert's arms back around his neck again before gently kicking his horse to get it headed back home.

He starts to rub up against Arthur and licks and nibbles on his ear before breathing into his ear, "So do I." Then asks, "Where is home?"

Arthur moans at his actions but manages to say, "Camelot."

Robert pulls away and exclaims, "Wait! You're not PRINCE Arthur are you?"

"Yes I am, is that a problem?" Arthur asks cautiously.

"No, no, not at all, you see... I am a prince also."

"Really, from what kingdom?"

"Prince Robert of Sussex," he says with a smile.

"Well at least my father won't complain too badly... At least you are a prince, and a gorgeous one at that." Arthur smirked as Robert responded with only a blush and then smuggles up against him as he settles in for the journey.

Arthur leans down and kisses him, as he pulls up the bottom of the dress and slides his hand underneath it.

Robert squeaks and exclaims, "Pay attention to where you are going! I don't want to end up in a ditch with you on top of me if we crash... Okay maybe I would but still!!"

Arthur snorts and pulls his hand away and then wraps his arm around Robert's waist. Robert leans up and kisses him gently.

"I promise there will be time for that later."

"There better be... I want my reward for saving you."

-Timeskip-

When they arrive back at the castle Arthur puts his arm under Robert's legs and then swings his leg over and jumps off still holding the prince, and carries Robert to the castle, while the stable boy takes care of his horse. Arthur carries him up to his room as he gets some odd looks from some of the servants, but an encouraging cheer from Gwen.

When they arrive at his chamber, Arthur lets Robert's feet drop to the floor and starts to slowly untie the dress. Robert lets it slip off one shoulder and then walks, as seductively as he can with his hands still tied, over to the end of his bed. Arthur strips off his shirt and tosses it. He hates his sword off and puts in on the table, before walking over to him. He warps his arm around Robert's back and the other hand behind his neck and pulls him flush against him before kissing him.

Arthur unties Robert's hands and pulls the dress down and lets it slide off onto the floor. Then, Arthur forces him to lie down on the bed and climbs on top of him, sitting on his stomach, before he ties his hands to the top of the bed. Arthur notices Robert's growing erection through the thin lace underwear that he's wearing.

"So you liked that hmm?" He asks as he starts to untie his own pants. Robert only lets out a moan and nods vigorously as he watches what Arthur is doing. "Well, then I will have to continue to be rough, won't I?" he snickers before grabbing a fist full of Robert's hair as he pulls his cock out of his trousers.

Robert starts to struggle against the ropes and turn his head from side to side but it doesn't stop Arthur. He just tightens his grip on the other prince's hair to keep him from moving his head and positions his cock at Robert's mouth.

"Open your mouth," He demands. Robert's eyes widen in shook and he keeps him mouth shut. Arthur presses the tip of his erection to his lips and rubs it back and forth across them. "Open."

Robert gasps and Arthur takes advantage of it by pushing in and forces his way down his throat.

"You can take it, you slut!" He gags but Arthur ignores it and keeps thrusting in and out of his mouth. Robert starts to thrust his hips into the hair and whimper.

Arthur pulls away and slides down his body, off the end of the bed. He pulls Robert's lacy underwear off and tosses them over his shoulder behind him. Arthur pulls his own pants off and watches as Robert spreads his legs towards each of the bed posts.

"Eager aren't we," Arthur grabs his ankles and holds them down while he runs his tongue along the inside of his leg. When he gets just above his knee, he bites down hard making Robert scream and start to squirm around, flailing his legs, and Arthur has trouble holding his legs down.

Arthur kneels between his legs and holds his thighs down with all his weight, digging his nails into them as he licks Robert's cock from the tip to the base, causing him to go wild, screaming, moaning, and struggling. He runs his tongue over Robert's hip and bites down then does it to the other one.

"Agh! Fuck! I fucking need you inside me! Fuck!"

"Such a dirty mouth," Arthur says. "We'll need to do something about that."

Arthur climbs off the bed and grabs a clean cloth, then climbs back on to the bed between his legs.

"Wha… what are you d-doing?"

"I'm going to keep your dirty mouth shut," when Robert opens his mouth to respond, Arthur forces the cloth into his mouth and ties it behind his head. Robert attempts to scream but can't through the cloth.

"See I told you it would keep your dirty mouth shut."

Arthur then licks and bites his way back down Robert's chest and stomach. He settles back between his legs and forces them even farther apart. Then, he hooks his arm underneath one of his legs and pulls it up and Arthur forces his finger into him. He thrusts it in and out a few times before forcing a second one in with the first. This causes Robert to cum, trembling and screaming, all over Arthur's face.

Arthur pulls his fingers out of Robert and drops his leg. Then, he leans over and pulls the gag out of his mouth.

"You had better clean that off… now," he orders.

As he tries to focus, Robert leans forward and dutifully licks his face clean before trying to kiss Arthur. He kisses Robert back as he pulls his legs together underneath his own and unties his hands. Then, he pulls away and forces Robert to turn over.

"What are you doing?" Robert asks.

Arthur holds his shoulders down as he forces his legs apart with his knee. He doesn't answer Robert, only positions his cock at his entrance and pushes into him in one swift movement. Then he answers the question.

"Fucking you, like you begged for earlier slut." With one hand tangled in his hair, Arthur pushes Robert's head into the mattress, the other hand he runs over his back. Arthur continues to thrust into Robert, hard and fast until he comes, screaming his name.

Arthur then flips him onto his back and ties his arms and legs to the bed. He stands up and gets dressed, putting on Robert's lace underwear, and walks towards the door..

"I am going hunting with my father, I shouldn't' be more than an hour or two." He turns stops and turns before he reaches the door. "Wait, I wouldn't want anyone to find you in such a compromising position." Arthur then walks back to the bed, takes the cloth, and ties it around his mouth again, before leaving.


End file.
